ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of the Beach Party at Walt Disney World that was originally released in 1995. It will have new songs and characters, and of course new kids as well. This will be released on DVD as a Mickey's Musical Adventures video. Notes *The choreography will be different from the one from the previous video. *This film will have long conversations prior to the intro of, and after the end of, each song. Characters Like the 1995 version, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto will be the main characters in this remake, but they'll also be joined by Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits and who appeared in "The Hukilau Song" part, but now will hang out with Mickey and his pals), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, Baloo and King Louie (in their Talespin outfits), Kit Cloudkicker, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Tigger (who appeared in the "Surfin' Safari" ''segment, but now will mainly join Mickey and his pals), Lilo, Stitch, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Peter Pan will be joined by Wendy, Tiger Lily, and Captain Jack Sparrow in the pirate segment. Ariel, the Mary Poppins Penguins, Aladdin, and Jasmine will also appear in this film. And Sebastian, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Genie, and the Country Bears will be added. Plot The film starts out with Mickey walking by and greeting the viewers. He then is joined by Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Chip and Dale and then they all talk about deciding on a new beach party and even inviting new kids and their Disney friends. Then, the kids are shown playing their favorite games like basketball, ring toss, hopscotch, and jump rope. Mickey and his friends surprise the kids, and the the kids are happy to see them. Later on, they all get joined by Roger Rabbit, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Darkwing Duck, Baloo, King Louie, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo and Stitch, Jiminy Cricket, and Pinocchio and Geppetto; and after a while they head to the beach and they get ready to have fun and spend the day together '("Celebration"). The Disney gang is very happy and some of the characters exclaim about whatever they like at the Walt Disney World beach. Scrooge tells Launchpad to check his list to see if the whole gang is complete. But the little girl gets sad because she wants more friends, but the other girl tells her that it's easy to make friends by introducing one's self, talking with a person, and hanging out with him or her; and soon the girls and their friends join together and set their names free '''("Set Your Name Free"). Next, the whole gang decides to go to Typhoon Lagoon where Goofy, Max, Lilo, Stitch, Baloo, King Louie, Darkwing, Launchpad, Scrooge, Pinocchio, and Geppetto are ready to surf; but suddenly, Launchpad accidentally steps on Scrooge's foot and then apologizes him, but Scrooge does not think it's enough; Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby are amazed to see Scrooge surf; and the kids sing, as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Chip, Dale, the Beach Boys, Pooh, Tigger, Roger, Jiminy Cricket, and the others (who are on the sand) dance to the surfing medley ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride", "Surfin USA", and "Surfin' Safari"), and Goofy, Stitch, Baloo, Scrooge, and the others surf by. After the song, Donald notices that he cannot get out of the hole, so Sora holds Donald's hands and asks his friends to pull Donald out. Finally, Donald thanks everyone. Then the kids take photos at Shark Reef, and then they see see Sebastian who greets the guests and sings "Under the Sea",' '''and then the kids start snorkeling in the water where there are lots of fishes and other sea creatures; even some of the other characters including Mickey join the kids in snorkeling '("Three Little Fishies"). After that, Scrooge finds a golden coin and shows it to the boys, and one of the boys says that the coin reminds him of pirate treasure, but then Scrooge gets shocked saying "Pirates?". So the boys take Scrooge to a pirate ship (different from the 1995 version), but Scrooge does not like pirates, so he complains until one of the pirates stops him and tells him that he and his allies are good pirates. Scrooge understands. And so, Scrooge, the boys, the pirates, Peter Pan, Wendy, and Jack Sparrow, have fun, singing and dancing to '''"A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life" and "Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" 'in this two-song medley. Suddenly, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee appear, as Captain Hook tells Smee to "report at once" and makes the guys stand in line. When Captain Hook and Smee see Wendy, Captain Hook chases her, but Smee gets confused and Captain Hook forces Smee to get her, but it is too late. Peter Pan starts to fight Captain Hook, complete with Tiger Lily and Scrooge helping out, and soon Captain Hook is defeated. The guys cheer and Peter Pan saves Wendy. And everybody in the pirate ship sings the last line of "Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" one more time. Meanwhile, Ariel sings jovially, as the girls with Webby notice her and stay with her for a while '("Part of Your World"). Goofy, Chip, Dale, Max, Roger Rabbit, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Baloo, King Louie, Pinocchio, and the kids notice something funny and weird in this place; well of course it is Blizzard Beach. Goofy notices that every beach is hot. So he and the other characters (in this conversation group,) take the kids on a tour at Blizzard Beach ("Hot, Hot, Hot!"). Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto sing "It's a Sunshine Day". On the way to the Luau, Donald, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and the kids sing "The Hukilau Song" on a Hawaiian-decorated barge. As the get to the Luau, the hula performers, even Mickey, Minnie, Scrooge, Roger, Lilo, Stitch, and the other characters provide them leis and only the girls grass skirts. Everybody is ready to join the Hawaiian dance, and the dancers along with Lilo, Stitch, and the other characters dance and sing their favorite Hawaiian songs that include "Aloha e Komo Mai", "The Lion Sleeps Tonight", "Pearly Shells", and "Can't Help Falling in Love". As the sun sets, Mickey says that it's time for the next party, just so as everybody does limboing ("Limbo Rock) 'and dancing with all of the others '("Slicin' Sand"). Mickey, Minnie and the others say goodbye to the viewers, and the film is over. Songs *"Celebration" - The kids, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Roger, Chip and Dale, Pooh, Tigger, Stitch, Pinocchio, and others *"Set Your Name Free" - The kids *Surfing Medley: "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (NEW!)/Surfin' USA (NEW!)/Surfin' Safari" - The kids, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lilo, Stitch, the Beach Boys, Pooh, Tigger, and Roger *"Under the Sea" (NEW!) - 'Sebastian *"Three Little Fishies" - The kids *"A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life/Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me '(NEW!)" - Tim Curry, The pirates, Scrooge, and the boys *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Hot, Hot, Hot!" - Goofy, Max, Baloo, King Louie, the kids, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Roger, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Stitch, Pinocchio, and the others *"It's a Sunshine Day" (NEW!) - Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto *"The Hukilau Song" - Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Donald, and the kids *"Aloha e Komo Mai" (NEW!) - The hula dancers, the kids, Lilo, and Stitch *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"' (NEW!)' - The Beach Boys, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, and Rebecca Cunningham *"Pearly Shells" - The hula dancers, the kids, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Stitch, Lilo, and others *"Can't Help Falling in Love" '(NEW!) '- The hula dancers *"Limbo Rock" - Everybody *"Slicin' Sand" - Everybody Cast Disney Characters *Wayne Allwine (archival recordings) and Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Panettiere: Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Mila Kunis: Kit Cloudkicker *Corey Burton: Dale and Captain Hook *Alan Young (archival recordings) and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack *Jess Harnell: Roger Rabbit *Joel McCrary: Baloo *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, and Darkwing Duck *Travis Oates: Piglet *Bud Luckey: Eeyore *Will Ryan: Rabbit *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Daveigh Chase: Lilo *Seth Adkins: Pinocchio *Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket *Charles Fleischer: Roger Rabbit *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Jeff Bennett: Geppetto, Mr. Smee *Robert Guillaume: Rafiki *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Dan Castellaneta: Genie Celebrities *The Beach Boys *Tim Curry *Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *Flogging Molly *Cyndi Lauper Kids *Alicia Caffrey (suggested) Returning members who appeared in the 1995 version *Toby Ganger *Boo Bailey *Mika Boorem *Melanie Atmadja Script See Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake script). Trivia Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Live-action films Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos